ONE-SHOT - ¡A-D-I-V-I-N-A-N-Z-A-S!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Muchos dicen que las adivinanzas son fastidiosas, otros que son entretenidas... pero... ¿Qué pasaría si debiera participarse en un concurso de adivinanzas para ganar un... curioso premio? Len y Rin hacen memoria de un día, dos años atrás, en el que se vieron implicados en uno de estos concursos y... ¿Cuál fue el resultado? [KaiMei/GakuLuka/KiyoLil/PikoYuka/Leve LenRin] RANDOM-FIC


_**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**_

_**¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Que me calle la boca de una vez? Ok, como gusten~**_

_**Luego de escribir el Vocal-One-shot de «¡OWATA!» protagonizado por Gakupo-sama, me dieron ganas de escribir un Fic sobre mis amados "gemelos amarillos", Rin y Len Kagamine :3 Inicialmente iba a ser un drabble, peeero… se me fueron ocurriendo más cosas y se alargó a un lindo Vocal-one-shot xDU**_

_**Disfruten la lectura~ nwn**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Vocaloid o sus personajes me pertenecen (¿Que más quisiera yo?), sino a sus respectivos dueños. Lo único mío es éste loco one-shot.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

_**[VOCAL-ONE-SHOT]**_

"_**¡**__**A-D-I-V-I-N-A-N-Z-A-S**__**!"**_

_**[Rin & Len Kagamine]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

Era una mañana tranquila en la "Vocaloid house", los gemelitos Kagamine eran los únicos que se encontraban en ésta, ya que los mayores del grupo estaban afuera, haciendo las compras y dejaron a los "gemelos amarillos" a cargo… no sin antes Meiko dejarles claro que quería la casa intacta cuando los demás y ella volvieran.

—Ey, Len-nii… —llamó la mayor de los Kagamine: Rin, acostada de cuerpo entero en el lado derecho del sillón largo de la sala.

—¿Sí, Rin-nee? —Por su parte, el Kagamine menor: Len, estaba sentado del lado izquierdo. Pero se extrañó (y sonrojó ligeramente) al sentir como su hermana-gemela reposó su cabeza sobre su regazo, quedando viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisilla traviesa—. ¿Q-qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue que… _lo hicimos_~? —El rubor de Len pasó a ser un intenso sonrojo, al malinterpretar la pregunta de Rin (quien sonrió aún más pícaramente), pero se calmó al escucharla aclarar—. ¿Cómo obtuvimos nuestra-…? —Y se acercó al oído de su gemelo, susurrándole algo y acabando la oración así.

Ah~ con que se refería a eso… era un alivio. Pensaba Len ya no rojito, cuando se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo, haciendo memoria para recordar tal suceso. Hace unos dos años que habían obtenido tal tesoro de ambos y con el que adoraban fastidiar/atormentar a Kaito. Si mal no recordaba… había sido por… una extraña forma…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

Era un fin de semana en la ciudad de Tokio y el par de "gemelos amarillos" estaban paseando por las calles de éstas… a pie… Rin estaba fastidiada de siempre tener que caminar, alegando que estaba cansada y pidiéndole (cofcof**ORDENÁNDOLE**cofcof) a su hermano que la cargara. Él se negó una y mil veces… pero acabó cargando a su gemela-mayor, llevándola en su espalda. En eso notaron que al cruzar una acera, había una avenida muy concurrida. Por lo que de curiosos se acercaron hacia allí, notando a un sujeto rubio que parecía llevar a cabo un concurso o un sorteo. Al acercarse aún más, reconocieron al tipo ese como…

—¿Kikaito-san? —Uno de los chorro-cientos hermanos-primos de su amigo, Kaito Shion, siendo al que reconocieron el más alegre de los Shion: Kikaito.

—Ah~ ¡Hola, muchachos! —saludó el rubio de la bufanda de piano, con su profundamente (y sorprendente) **GRUESA** voz, al igual que con su ánimo de siempre—. ¿Les gustaría ganar un premio~?

—Ettoooo… ¿Un-…? —Pero Len no pudo acabar esa oración, una emocionada Rin lo abrazó con fuerza (casi hasta la asfixia) del cuello, aún sin bajarse de su espalda.

—**¡¿PREMIO~?!** —Acabó la oración una Rin con sus ojos azulados desprendiendo brillos, todo a causa de la emoción—. ¡¿Qué clase de premio, Kikaito-san?! ¡Amo los premios~!

—¡Pues si quieren ganarlo, deben participar en éste pequeño sorteo~! —Respondió de forma incógnita el Shion, metiendo tanto su brazo sano como su prótesis en los bolsillos de su levita blanqui-amarilla.

—¡¿Cuál~?! —Gritó más impaciente y expectante Rin.

—_«¡Me asfixiooooooo!»_ —Gritaba mentalmente un Len ya azulado de rostro, por la falta de aire, a causa de los brazos de su hermana rodeando su cuello.

El Shion rubio sonrió traviesamente, explicándoles que el sorteo constaba de acertar en la respuesta de una serie de adivinanzas y quien obtuviera más puntos, al tener más aciertos, obtendrían el misterioso premio. Los "gemelos amarillos" (una vez Rin soltó a Len y, por tanto, dejó de asfixiarlo) estaban muy emocionados, pues ese día el aburrimiento los carcomía y participar en un concurso sin duda mataría tal aburrimiento, ya fuera que ganaran el premio o no.

Minutos después, Kikaito los había llevado al centro de un parque, donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, en el cual participarían algunos amigos y conocidos de los gemelos, entre ellos:

**.**

1) Meiko Sakine*(1) y Kaito Shion, siendo el equipo _«Helado Alcoholizado»_ (el nombre fue idea de la -en ese momento sobria- Sakine).

**.**

2) Gakupo Kamui y Luka Megurine, siendo el equipo _«Berenjena rosadita»_ (idea del Samurái por unir su amor por las berenjenas, junto al precioso color del cabello de su amada Megurine).

**.**

3) Piko Utatane y Yuzuki Yukari, siendo el equipo _«Conejitos albinitos»_ (improvisado por ambos, debido tanto al sweater de conejo de la chica, como por el color de cabello del chico).

**.**

4) Kiyoteru Hiyama y Lily, siendo el equipo _«Pizarra de pollitos»_ (elegido irónicamente por el "maestro", a causa de unos dibujitos de pollitos que la rubia hizo el otro día en su pizarrón, por ocio).

**.**

Finalmente, el equipo de los Kagamine era titulado: _«Bananas anaranjadas»_ (a causa de la fruta favorita de Len: la banana, y el color de la fruta favorita de Rin: la naranja) y ellos estaban sentados en frente de una mesita ovalada, en cuyo centro había un botón grande y rojo. Los demás equipos igual estaban ordenados de esa forma (uno al lado del otro y en el orden en que se nombraron los equipos). Kikaito nombró que el juego constaba en que el leería una serie de acertijos, y el equipo que supiera la respuesta velozmente debía presionar el botón de su respectiva mesa, para tener el turno/derecho de palabra. Todos los equipos asintieron.

—Muy bien, ¡empecemos~! Adivinanza 1… —empezó a hablar el Shion rubio, leyendo la primera de no-sé-cuántas hojitas entre sus manos real y de prótesis—. _«Es cómo-…»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

Un sonido repentino sobresaltó al anfitrión del concurso, proveniente del sonido del botón (de la alarma) de la mesa del equipo "_Pizarra de pollitos_", presionado velozmente por una Lily que exclamó decididamente: _**«¡MOSTAZA~!»**_. Una gota gorda resbaló por las nucas tanto del anfitrión, los demás concursantes, como del público; Kiyoteru por su parte, se llevó la mano al rostro y negó con su cabeza, en pena ajena. Kikaito sonrió nervioso, diciéndole: _«Lily, linda… ¡me agrada tu entusiasmo~! Pero espera a que diga la pregunta, antes de formular tu respuesta, ¿sí?»_, a lo que la rubia se sonrojó toda por la pena y dijo un nervioso: _«Es que quería probar si servía… para ordenar mostaza… tengo hambre»_.

—Muy bien, repitamos —Kikaito aclaró su garganta—. Adivinanza 1… —volvió a leer la carta—. _«Es como una paloma blanca y negra, pero vuela sin alas y habla sin lengua…»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

Nuevamente el sonido de la alarma desconcertó a todos, solo que ésta vez fue a coro, ya que el par de botones fueron presionados por Lily y Rin, quienes se vieron desafiantemente entre ellas y luego a su pareja de equipo, como diciéndoles: _«¡La respuesta! ¡Di la respuesta, bastardo!»_. A lo que unos temerosos de sus vidas Kiyoteru y Len exclamaron, al mismo tiempo y nerviosamente:

—**¡L-LA CARTAAAA! **—A la vez en que pensaban algo como—. _«¡Kami-sama, socorro! ¡Quiero viviiiiiiir!»_

Un animado Kikaito había exclamado que las respuestas fueron correctas, así como los equipos «_Banana anaranjada_» y «_Pizarra de pollitos_» habían ganado un punto cada uno. Kiyoteru y Len suspiraron aliviados, a la vez en que Lily y Rin se vieron entre ellas nuevamente y hasta echando chispas de sus respectivos ojos azulados. Piko y Yukari empezaron a susurrar algo entre ellos y luego asintieron, en lo que Meiko le daba un coscorrón a un distraído Kaito (porque éste miraba fijamente el helado de tres pisos, que sostenía un niño del público) y por último, Luka fulminaba con la mirada a un Gakupo igual de distraído (pues miraba con cierto rostro pervertido a la Lily competitiva, pues le parecía sensual que una mujer fuera así de decidida), dispuesta a ponerse aún más competitiva y que así el samurái solo la viera a ella.

—Adivinanza 2… —la Megurine estaba tan (o incluso más) atenta como Lily y la pequeña Rin, al escuchar la gruesamente animada voz del Shion rubio hablar—. _«Todos pasan por mí, yo nunca paso por nadie. Todos preguntan por mí, yo nunca pregunto por nadie…»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

El sonido nuevamente se escuchó, sorprendentemente ésta vez de las mesas del equipo _«Berenjenas rosaditas»_ y _«Pizarra de pollitos_». Un nervioso Kiyoteru miraba a su compañera Lily, en lo que un sorprendido (pero sonriente) Gakupo miraba con cierta diversión a su compañera ninja Luka, en lo que las chicas se vieron furtivamente entre sí, presionando el botón de su respectiva mesa, hasta que una veloz (no solo de reflejos, sino de mente -y superando a la rubia más en lo segundo-) Luka, exclamó:

—**¡LA CALLE! **—En lo que pensaba, triunfante y sonriendo para sus adentros—. _«Ahora Gakupo solo me verá a mí~» _—pero al cerciorarse de lo que pensó y que principalmente fue su objetivo para contestar, sonrojó ligeramente y de una forma orgullosamente Tsundere pensó—. _«¿¡Y qué me importa que éste pervertido me vea o no!? __**¡BASTA, LUKA!**__»_

—_«Aaaah~ Luka-donno se ve tan linda con ese sonrojo»_ —era lo que pensaba un (ahora) enternecido Gakupo, mirando sonriente a la peli-rosa.

—¡Correcto~! ¡Un punto para el equipo «_Berenjenas rosaditas_»! —Kikaito estaba emocionado de que las cosas se empezaran a poner buenas, ya fuera solo entre las chicas de los equipos o entre todos, para luego proceder a leer la siguiente hoja—. Adivinanza 3… —Luka al estar metida en sus contradictorios pensamientos Tsunderes, ya no prestaba la misma atención a la voz del rubio, pero ahora era Meiko quien lo hacía, al igual que Yukari y los demás concursantes—. _«¿Qué animal tiene en su nombre las cinco vocales?»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

El sonido ésta vez provino de las mesas de los equipos _«Bananas anaranjadas», «Conejitos albinitos» _y_ «Helado alcoholizado»_, siendo los botones presionados por Rin, Piko y Kaito velozmente y al mismo tiempo. Kikaito sintió que sudó una gota gorda, al escuchar como todas las parejas de los que presionaron los botones exclamaron:

—**¡EL MURCIÉLAGO~!**

—¡Un punto para cada uno~! —Acto seguido y yendo a la siguiente pregunta, en lo que cambiaba página, habló—. Adivinanza 4… —tras salir de su auto-regaño Tsundere y ligeramente nerviosa de la forma en que la miraba Gakupo, Luka nuevamente prestó atención, aunque los nervios por la fija mirada del samurái sobre ella le dificultaban el concentrarse—. _«Si soy joven, joven quedo. Si soy viejo, viejo quedo. Tengo boca y no te hablo, tengo ojos y no te veo. ¿Quién soy~?»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

El sonido de nuevo resonó y de las mesas de los equipos_ «Berenjena rosadita»_ y _«Conejitos albinitos»_ provino, siendo Gakupo y Yukari quienes presionaron sus botones. Los nervios de Luka le impidieron concentrarse, a lo que el samurái "atacó" en su lugar, le envió una mirada seductora y de reojo, en lo que exclamó:

—**¡UNA FOTOGRAFÍA!**

—**¡O RETRATO! **—Exclamó Piko al mismo tiempo, pues aunque técnicamente eran lo mismo, no pensaron la misma palabra.

—Como ambos son sinónimos… ¡Un punto para cada uno~! Adivinanza 5… —cambió de hoja y ahora sonriendo burlonamente, recitó—. _«Primer acto: Un pelo está en la cama. Segundo acto: El pelo sigue en la cama. Tercer acto: El pelo está todavía en la cama. ¿Cómo se llama la obra~?»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

El sonido ésta vez provino de la mesa de _«Helado alcoholizado»_, siendo presionado por (una ya harta de ir en último lugar) Meiko, quien exclamó decidida—. **¡EL VELLO DURMIENTE~!** —Cómicamente no se refería a un "tipo bello", sino a un "cabello" o "pelo" literalmente.

—¡Ujujui~! —Un Kaito ya no distraído por helados del público silbó traviesamente, sonriendo con picardía y preguntándole a la castaña—. ¿Tan guapo te parezco cuando me ves dormido, Mei-chan~?

La castaña se giró a verlo abruptamente, sonrojándose leve pero igual notablemente, ante la cercanía del rostro peli-azul de la bufanda y el suyo. Le hubiese dejado una linda bofetada en su rostro o una aún más linda (nótese el sarcasmo) patada en sus "virtudes", de no ser por lo… adorables que se veían esos ojos azulados (tan iguales a su cabello) y que le impedían siquiera agredirlo de alguna forma.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, el peli-azul le plantó un dulce y veloz besito en sus labios, para luego retroceder con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, en lo que la castaña (aún más roja que antes) procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿¡Hace cuánto que Bakaito estaba tan seductor!? ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no lo dejaría juntarse con el pervert de Gakupo, pues ya lo estaba influenciando! El público exclamó un enternecido: _«Awwwwww~»,_ entre algunos pícaros silbidos y grititos de: _«¡Bésala de nuevo~!»_, Meiko por su parte pensaba: _«__**¡BAKAITO!**__*(2) ¡Me vengaré!»_.

Kikaito sonrió divertido ante los ánimos del público y por ver tan pícaro a su primo-hermano—. ¡Correcto~! ¡Un punto para_ «Helado alcoholizado»_! Ahora… Adivinanza 6… —. _«Tan alto, tan alto como un pino y pesa menos que un comino…»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

El sonido ésta vez sonó en las mesas de _«Pizarra de pollitos» _y de_ «Banana anaranjada»_, fueron Rin y Lily quienes lo presionaron. Aunque la respuesta de Lily fue—. **¡KIYOTERU HACIENDO COSPLAY DE SLENDERMAN~!**

—_«¡¿C-cómo?!»_ —El maestro y ex-cantante la miró, entre incrédulo-nervioso e indignado, de que lo comparara con ese "ente bien vestido" que surcaba por la internet y redes sociales.

Aunque la respuesta de Rin tampoco sirvió—. **¡UNA JIRAFA HACIENDO DIETA~!**

A lo que Len se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba a punto de decir la respuesta correcta*(3), pero su gemelita provocó que perdieran la oportunidad. Un sonido similar a una escopeta siendo cargada se escuchó, cuando de pronto un cubito lleno de un líquido viscoso y ambarino apareció (tras surgir de una plataforma del techo) sobre las cabezas de Rin y Lily. Se giraron, provocando que tal líquido cayera encima de las chicas, las cuales al inicio soltaron una exclamación de asco…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pero…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al cerciorarse de lo que el líquido era, los ojos de Lily desprendieron brillitos y toda feliz exclamó: _**«¡MOSTAZAAAAAAAA~!».**_ Kiyoteru suspiró pesadamente, con una ligera sonrisa divertida por la expresión de su "alumna" (quien le parecía sumamente tierna así), en lo que Len intentaba calmar la ira de su hermana gemela, (quien intentaba saltar para agarrar el cubo). Quedando claro que no debía responderse de forma errada, a menos que quisieran llenarse de "x" tipo de comida o salsa, los demás concursantes tragaron grueso, sin embargo… una malvadamente traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Meiko.

—Que mal, lindas, respuestas equivocadas. Por eso sufrieron un castigo~ —Kikaito decía eso aguantándose la risa, cuando procedió a leer la siguiente hoja—. Adivinanza 7… —Meiko estaba totalmente atenta, Kaito inocentemente no notaba las "muajaja-sosas" intenciones de su novia con eso—. _«Soy tocado, presionado, pinchado, apretado, acariciado y manoseado todos los días, sin excepción ni discusión, nada puedo decir para negarme y solo suelto sonidos de alarma, en ocasiones más en la noche que en el día. ¿Quién soy?»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

El sonido provino de la mesa "_Pizarra de pollitos_", presionado por Lily. Pero para desconcierto y sonrojo épico del Hiyama, la rubia oji-azul había exclamado, aún llena de su amada mostaza—. **¡KIYOTERU CUANDO ESTÁ DURMIDO CONMIGO CERCA~! **—Solo para recibir otro "castigo" de mostaza, cosa que ella aprovechó para llenar el pan largo de emparedado (que dios sabrá cuándo y de dónde sacó) que sujetaba entre sus manos—. ¡Síiiiii, sabrooooooso!** ¡A comer~!**

Pero antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado de mostaza, queso y ketchup, la chica igual llena de mostaza se giró hacia su compañero Kiyoteru, tendiéndole el pan y le preguntó: _«Ey, Kiyo-sensei, ¿quieres~?»_. A lo que el castaño de lentes suspiró, negándose amablemente con un gesto de mano y diciendo: _«Estoy bien, come tú, Lily-chan…»,_ la rubia se alzó de hombros y toda animadamente dijo: _«¡Bien! ¡Más pa' mí~!»_, dándole una mordida a su pan largo.

Kiyoteru negó, con pena ajena, pero levantándose de su silla presionó el botón y todo sereno exclamó: _«¡Me retiro!»_, dejando incrédulos a todos, añadiendo y dirigiéndose a la hambrienta rubia: _«Vamos… vamos a casa, para lavarte y comer bien, Lily-chan»_, la rubia se levantó emocionada (más por la comida que por limpiarse) y sin decir más nada, Kikaito con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos los vio marcharse.

—Ettoooo… ok… —se resignó el rubio, alzándose de hombros. Pero volviendo a su ánimo, añadió—. ¿Alguien sabe la respues-~…?

En lo que eso sucedía, una animada voz femenina, proveniente de alguien del público, exclamó seguidamente: _**«¡EL CELULAR~!»**_. ¿Quién fue la que gritó? Pues simple y llanamente la pequeña Akita Neru, al conocer la respuesta por tenerla (literalmente) en la palma de su mano: su celular.

—¡Eso es correc~-…! **¡¿Qué diablos-…?!** —Pero el anfitrión rubio tropezó de cara al suelo, cómicamente, al notar que quien habló fue Neru y no ninguna concursante. Al levantarse, pidió amablemente y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza—. Gente del público de mi corazón, por favor… ¡Traten de abstenerse de responder a las adivinanzas! Ehem… —aclarando su garganta, el Shion rubio prosiguió con sus hojas—. Adivinanza 8… —todos los equipos (salvo el retirado de Kiyo/Lily) prestaron atención—. _«¿Qué cosa no ha sido y tiene que ser, y que cuando sea dejará de ser?»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

—¡Un gordo por comer tanto helado, pero que luego haré que se ponga a dieta…-! —Exclamaba burlonamente la castaña, en lo que rodeaba el cuello del Shion peli-azul con un brazo y con el otro lo señaló, añadiendo—. ¡-…**Y HABLO DE BAKAITO**~!

—**¡M-MEIKO-CHAAAAN!** —Gritó indignado Kaito, no solo por tal acusación/insulto futuro, sino porque ella velozmente hizo que se sentara en donde antes estaba ella, provocando que el "castigo líquido" (ésta vez de Ketchup) le cayera al chico y no a ella—. ¡Que mala eres, mujeeeeeer!

La Sakine sonrió malvada y trolleramente, orgullosa de cómo había culminado su "venganza por el beso robado", pero luego se arrepintió al ver como el Shion se arrojaba hacia ella, para intentar "vengar su honor", abrazándola y manchándola de Ketchup. Pero la mujer velozmente salió huyendo de allí, con el chico ketchup persiguiéndola y gritando: _«¡Te voy a abrazar y me voy a vengar, Meiko-chaaaaan~!»_, a lo que ella exclamaba: _«¡Aléjate, tomate andanteeeee!»_. Una gota gorda resbaló por las nucas de los concursantes que quedaban, las de la gente del público y en la de Kikaito.

Éste último parecía levemente irritado de que los concursantes que había "convencido" de participar (con tanto esfuerzo) se salieran del juego así y nada más. Pero al volver a escuchar la alarma de parte de la mesa del equipo: «_Bananas anaranjadas_», (siendo el botón presionado por la aún llena de mostaza Rin), así como escuchó a Len exclamar la respuesta a la adivinanza 8, la cual era: _«**¡EL DÍA DE MAÑANA~!**»_, el Shion rubio sonrió nuevamente emocionado por ver que ellos seguían centrados en el juego.

—¡Correcto! ¡Otro punto para ustedes~! Ahora… Adivinanza 9… —ya quedaban tres equipos y solo faltaban cuatro adivinanzas—. _«¿En qué se parecen un café con mucha cafeína y una escopeta?»_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

Ésta vez quien presionó el botón fue Piko Utatane y Yukari exclamó que ambos objetos se parecían, pues—. **¡LOS DOS ESTAN CARGADOS~!**

—¡Un punto para los «_Conejitos canocitos_»~! —Exclamó (errada e intencionalmente) el Shion rubio.

—¡Es _«Albinitos»_, no _«Canocitos»_! —Le reclamó una ofendida Yukari, en lo que su amigo-novio Piko intentaba calmarla.

—Je je je~ Adivinanza 10… —sin prestarle atención a las quejas de la peli-violeta, Kikaito continuó leyendo—. _«Cuanto más profunda es, mucho menos se ve, aquellos que sean tan listos, a ver si saben lo que es» _—miró a sus concursantes con ironía, casi retándolos a qué acertaran.

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

El botón de su respectiva mesa fue presionado por un integrante de cada equipo (Luka, Rin y Piko) al mismo tiempo, en lo que sus compañeros (Gakupo, Len y Yukari) pensaban detenidamente la respuesta. La Kagamine daba ánimos (a su manera), gritándole a su gemelo cosas como: _«Ya oíste, Len-nii sabelotodo, ¡¿Qué es~?!»_. Piko por su parte miraba a Yukari, en respetuoso silencio para que ella se concentrara, pero Gakupo en vez de pensar en la respuesta… pensaba en lo linda y sexy que se veía su compañera Megurine ese día. Luka podía sentir la mirada fija del samurái sobre ella, cosa que no hacía más que ponerle su piel de gallina, por lo que con voz temblorosa exclamó, no precisamente para responder la adivinanza:

—**¡A-AL DIABLO EL HONOR!** ¡Me voy de aquíiiiiii! —Ella al ser ninja nunca retrocedía ante un reto… pero… ¡Que el pervert del Kamui la viera así, era más que suficiente razón para huir de ese lugar!

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera alejarse de la mesa, Luka sintió como la grande y tosca mano del peli-púrpura atrapó una de sus muñecas, sin hacerle daño… pero evitando que se liberara. Una traviesa, pero dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Kamui… cosa que solo sonrojó más a la Megurine… y tal sonrojo aumentó todavía más, una vez que el hombre tiró de su brazo y de un veloz movimiento la sujetó entre ambos brazos, por lo que la cargó al más puro "estilo princesa", sonrojando también a las chicas del público.

—¿Q-q-qué haces, G-Gaku-…?

—Awwww, Luka-donno, te ves hermosa cuando tartamudeas, ¿sabes? —El acercó su rostro al de ella, con sus respectivos ojos azules brillando y rozando los labios ajenos con los suyos propios—. Aunque… tu personalidad Tsundere y que siempre intentes ignorarme, solo me hace desearte más~

—¿C-cómoooooo? ¡Eres un perverti-…!

Pero ella no pudo acabar esa oración, pues el samurái la calló al finalmente sellar los labios de ambos, en un beso travieso y deseoso. A lo que los otros concursantes sonrojaron violentamente, en lo que las chicas del público soltaron varios: _**«¡KYAAAAAAAA~!»**_, (desmayándose algunas con sus ojos en forma de corazón) y los chicos solo silbaban repetidamente, de forma pícara.

Gakupo dio fin al beso, solo para acercar sus labios a un oído de la peli-rosa, susurrándole de forma pícara: _«Reservaré el resto para cuando estemos solos… mi Lukawaii~»_*(4), provocando que ella diera un respingo y lo viera fijamente, solo para susurrarle, luego de un largo silencio y con su semblante bastante serio/autoritario: _«¿Y qué esperas, Bakamui?*(5) ¡Llévame a casa, __**YA**__!»._

—Ah~ me gusta tanto cuando te haces la Tsundere dominante~ —dijo más para sí mismo, que para ella y añadiendo—. Eso es lo que te hace tan sexy, Lukawaii~

Y así, Kikaito se llevó una mano al rostro, por ver como el samurái se alejaba de allí cargando a la ninja, quedando ahora solo dos equipos en pleno concurso. Se alzó de hombros, pero al nuevamente oír la alarma de las mesas que quedaban, se giró abruptamente hacia los concursantes, para escuchar a Len y Yukari exclamar:

—**¡LA SOMBRA~!**

—¡Correctoooooo~! ¡Un punto para los conejos y las bananas~! —Pero al cerciorarse de los puntos de cada uno, el Shion añadió—. Ahora y para acabar con el empate que tienen-…

—**¡¿EMPATE?!** —La Rin de mostaza estaba incrédula e indignada—. ¡No me llené de mostaza para quedar empatada con una coneja y un canoso! ¡No, no y noooo!

—**¡EY!** —Exclamó una ofendida Yukari.

Piko igual se ofendió y exclamó—. ¡Y no son canas, es que soy albino!

—¡Calma, chica mostaza~! Iba a decir… que para acabar el empate, en caso de que hubiera uno… —Kikaito duró en un intrigante silencio por un segundo y exclamó, todo animado—. ¡Preparé una onceava adivinanza sorpresa~!

—¡Pues dila de una vez! —Exclamaron las dos chicas, ya fastidiadas de tanto misterio.

Kikaito aclaró su garganta y leyó la última hoja—. _«¿En qué se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio~?»*(6)_

_**[…]**_

_**«¡BIIIIIIIIIIP~!»**_

_**[…]**_

Rin y Yukari presionaron sus respectivos botones, a la velocidad de la luz (y desconcertando un tanto a Kikaito, como a Len y Piko), viéndose competitivamente entre ellas y destellando chispas de sus ojos. El Kagamine y el Utatane pensaban profundamente, recordando tal acertijo de la vez en que vieron en una pijamada (en la casa Vocaloid) la película de "Wonderland" de Tim Burton. Aunque el Mad Hatter/Sombrerero loco siempre mencionaba tal acertijo… no había dicho la respuesta en ningún momento.

El tiempo corría y corría y seguía corriendo, Kikaito miraba algo aburrido el reloj de muñeca "instalado" en su "prótesis". 30 segundos… 25 segundos… 20 segundos… 15 segundos… rompió el silencio expectante en el ambiente, para decir con su gruesa voz:

—Para responder les quedan 10 segundos…

—_«¿Un cuervo… y un escritorio…?»_ —pensaban profundamente Len y Piko.

—9 segundos…

—_«Ese acertijo fue creado en la época victoriana… así que…» _—se cruzaron de brazos, viéndose cómicamente como reflejos, tanto por acciones como por sus expresiones—. _«¿Habría que pensar como alguien de tal época?»_

—8 segundos…

—_«Cuervo y escritorio… cuervo y escritorio… cuervo… y… escritorio…»_

—7 segundos…

—_«¡Kyaaaaa~! ¡Es un acertijo imposibleeeee!» _—pensaban lloriqueando de frustración las chicas.

—6 segundos…

—_«Un cuervo es un ave… un escritorio es un mueble hecho de madera…»_ —pensaban los chicos, uniendo las características de ambos nombrados.

—5 segundos…

—_«Un cuervo es negro… un escritorio mayormente es marrón…»_

—4 segundos…

—_«Un cuervo tiene plumas y-…»_

—3 segundos…

—_«…- En ese entonces, la gente escribía sobre los escritorios… también con…»_ —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al por fin hallar la respuesta al acertijo, provocando que sus compañeras los vieran, ansiosas y expectantes, igual que el público—. _«¡Eso es! ¡La respuesta es-…!»_

—2 segundos y… —pero antes de marcar el último segundo de su reloj, escuchó la voz de un aún más rápido Len, el cual exclamó medio segundo antes que Piko:

—**¡PLUMAS! ¡AMBOS TIENEN PLUMAS~!**

Kikaito extendió su brazo mecánico hacia Len, gritando con júbilo—. **¡CORRECTOOOOO~!** ¡Los ganadores son las «Bananas anaranjadas»~!

Todo el público estalló en aplausos, en lo que una emocionada Rin se arrojó a abrazar a su gemelo (llenándolo de mostaza en el proceso) y Len le correspondió, con el mismo ánimo. Yukari suspiró, resignada y levemente deprimida, pero la mano posada en su hombro y la sonrisa dulce que un resignado-y-con-aceptación Piko le envió, la animaron más… ¡Encima el concurso había sido divertido! Los dos equipos, aún con la fuerte rivalidad (mayormente entre las chicas), se felicitaron mutuamente.

El Shion señaló con ánimo hacia una **ENORME**… cosa… que era oculta por un igual de **ENORME** mantel oscuro. Les informó a los gemelitos que su premio estaba allí y una vez el rubio retiró el mantelote… dejó al descubierto la tan esperada e intrigante recompensa.

—Oh… —inicio Yukari, incrédula.

—Por… —continuó un Piko con igual expresión.

—Kami-sama… —acabaron la oración y al unísono los Kagamine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

—Aaaaaah~ ¿Con que así fue que la obtuvimos? —Rin sonrió asintiendo, al ya recordar la respuesta de su pregunta anterior, por boca de su gemelo-menor, en lo que le quitaba la cáscara a una naranja que sujetaba.

—Así es~ —afirmó Len, quien por su parte abría la cáscara de una banana—. Y pensar que así fue como obtuvimos nuestra… Aplanadora~

—Por cierto, Len-nii… ¿Quieres… _hacerlo conmigo_? —Sonriendo divertida ante el nuevo sonrojo de su gemelo, por malinterpretar nuevamente la pregunta, Rin aclaró—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo en la aplanadora y ver si podemos perseguir a Kaito-san con ella~?

Len sonrió malvada y cómplicemente, asintiendo y exclamando un—. ¡Por supuesto, Rin-nee~!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Aunque la "Meiko" que acaba de salir en éste One-shot es la "primera Meiko", decidí darle el mismo apellido que a su "variante" «Meiko Sakine» y para evitar confusiones de éstas dos "hermanas", me dirigiré a la "Meiko Sakine" como "Meisa Sakine" en mis demás fics~**_

_***(2) Apodo no-tan-random y hasta popular (?) proveniente de la unión de las palabras "Baka/Tonto" más el nombre "Kaito"~**_

_***(3) Por más raro que suene, la respuesta de la «Adivinanza 6» era «EL HUMO»~**_

_***(4) Apodo Random, uniendo el nombre "Luka" con la palabra japonesa "Kawaii/Linda"~**_

_***(5) Otro apodo Random, uniendo la palabra japonesa "Baka" más el apellido "Kamui"~**_

_***(6) Adivinanza sacada de los libros de "Alice in Wonderland" y la respuesta a su acertijo es la única que se me ocurrió~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado éste Super-Random Vocal-One-shot! Porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo~ X3 ¡E incluso hice insinuaciones de 5 de mis parejas favoritas! (Oficiales) KaiMei, GakuLuka, KiyoLil, PikoYuka y (una mera insinuación de) LenRin~ :3**_

_**La idea se me ocurrió no solo cuando Gakupo y Kaito huyeron de la aplanadora sin frenos de los gemelitos Kagamine (para más información, leer el Vocal-One-shot «¿¡Cómo que se acabó el helado!?» de Kaito Shion~), sino también por leer el Review que mi querido Senpai "Alan20" (en los foros Pokémon Safari) en donde se preguntaba de dónde o a manos de quién diablos Rin y Len consiguieron su aplanadora… en fin… ¡Escribí un Vocal-one-shot con mi "teoría" como respuesta para esa pregunta~!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Por cierto, aquí les dejo una fotito de Kikaito Shion, el "Aito" amarillo xD**_

_**Coloquen -solo lo de dentro de las comillas- "h", doble "t", "p", ":" doble "/", antes de la palabra "**__****__images". Luego coloquen: ".", "net", "/", antes de "__****__nocookie" _y doble "_" antes de "_****__cb20120308151039"_)

_**"**__ images1 .wikia .nocookie _cb20120308151039 /fanloid /es /images /9 /96 /Kikaito. jpg**"**_**"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Si quieren que escriba algún Fic de "X" pareja (siempre que no sea Yaoi, Yuri… o KaiMiku~ [¿?], con gusto escribiré un Fic de ella :3**_

_**Ahora…**_

_**¿Review, please? owo**_


End file.
